


Daydream in Blue

by lumby



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slight Femdom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumby/pseuds/lumby
Summary: He cannot help but wonder how beautiful she was and how her uniform fit her physique in a special way that made her chest more appealing and her hips shapely. Would the professor look even more divine if she was experiencing such pleasures with him? How would her usual stoic expression look like? He wanted to be only one to witness it all.Dimitri gets back from helping out his Professor and dreams of doing unspeakable things to her.





	Daydream in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic is essentially inspired by the song Daydream in Blue by I Monster which is what this whole fic is about lol Enjoy guys

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow have a good night!”

  
“You too! I will see you in the morning!” said the student to the other, their voices echoing through the hall.

  
It was now ceasing to be day as the sun was hidden and the students were returning to their dormitories to rest for the night. The noises and chatter one would usually hear outside had disappeared, only bringing up forth silence and stillness.

  
Dimitri had returned to his dormitory as well, after helping the professor clean up any weapons left over from their training and discussing with her their next mission in clearing some bandits that were located in the west.

  
In his dorm, he began preparing for bed, removing his clothes and armor, and changing into a more comfortable wear. Lying down, his mind begins to wonder his everyday thoughts of his fellow peers to eventually, the professor.

  
Ever since the professor started teaching at the monastery, he could not stop thinking about her as she radiated something special and mysterious that sparked curiosity to him. The professor truly was invested in her teachings as he could tell that she cared for every one of her students. Taking the time to plan out the day and create lectures to help with certain skills one may struggle with and spending extra time in the day to motivate them. The professor to him was someone who carried herself in a divine and beauteous way. He dived into more thoughts about her, as classes were beginning to be harder to focus as he could not help but stare at her body. Goddess even the way she looked at him when she talked to him made him melt.

  
“I shouldn’t be thinking of such things of the professor.” He shouldn’t be tarnishing her image in such a vial way. But he cannot help but wonder how beautiful she was and how her uniform fit her physique in a special way that made her chest more appealing and her hips shapely. Would the professor look even more divine if she was experiencing such pleasures with him? How would her usual stoic expression look like? He wanted to be only one to witness it all.

  
“Professor…”

  
The professor looked at him, her arms crossed and gazing at him in a way that made Dimitri shiver. He could see her getting closer to his bed, walking with lithe and grace to her each and every step.

  
“Dimitri...” his seductress said, her voice soft and alluring all at once. He shifted a little, and the mattress springs shifted with him, as she crawled onto the bed, her knees placed on each side of his hips as he was pushed down. She cupped his face in her hands and with it could see her radiant blue eyes bearing down on him. Before he could initiate anything, she leaned forward and started kissing him with passion. She licked his lower lip, making a noise of satisfaction as he opened for her, letting her into the warm wetness of his mouth, circling her tongue possessively around his mouth, delving deep and rhythmically. She pulls back and begins removing her armor and undershirt as well as her brassiere, leaving her upper body and chest exposed.

  
“Please Dimitri… touch me, I need you.” She said breathlessly

  
Dimitri obliges her request and cups her breasts in his hands, feeling the softness of the flesh as it yielded to his touches. He felt the press of her nipple against his palm as it stiffened, reaching out to her, he pulls her closer to him, taking her nipple into his mouth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Byleth arched her back and squirmed in his lap as the pulse of his mouth against her breast caused her to moan softly. Pulling herself up, she shifted her weight to one arm, she reached down with the other, pulling down his pants and undergarments as well as her own shorts, underwear, and tights. She takes his erection in her hand, brushing the tip with her thumb softly.

  
“Please Professor…” bucking his hips slightly from the little amount of pressure applied to his length. She bent and nibbled on his ear as she spread her legs even further apart and inserted a finger. It slid inside easily with the help of her slickness quickly added another. She moved across his face, planting a kiss on his nose, one on his chin, and then stopping at his mouth. She licked across his lips, getting a slight shiver from him, and pressed her tongue inside again while touching herself and grinding against him.

  
After several more minutes of touching, kissing, and caressing, she was angling him, pushing his cock inside her. The professor moaned as she sunk into him inch by inch with ease. Dimitri could not help but notice the juices that were pouring through her inner thighs. It was just as maddening as the feeling of her being throbbing on his cock. She was so wet for him. He felt her opening up slowly but surely. He was trying his hardest not to succumb to his urge of thrusting up and being rough with his professor. He wanted to be a good student to her. He needed to be patient.  
The feeling of completeness was soon felt from both side as well as the maddening feeling of pleasure. The professor sighed into his mouth and kissed him harder as she moved herself against him slowly at first, picking the pace up as she adjusted to his size.

  
“Oh! A-ah-!” she cried out, as she jerked her hips down to meet his cock from under her, her thrusts going rougher with each second.  
He was losing himself to the carnal pleasure as he could hear the professor’s moans and cries. Even the way she felt was making him go insane. It was getting harder and harder to hold back. Dimitri grabbed her hips and thrusted back to her movements. He could feel himself getting closer, as he reaches out and finds that sensitive nub of pleasure of hers and begins to rub her with his thumb while matching up his thrusts. The spike of pleasure was too much as the professor could feel her thighs shake and insides clench.

  
“Ohh- Dimitri! Im- im gonna-!” she squeezes down on him and throws her head back as she cries out in ecstasy. She climaxes and collapses on top of him as her thighs begin to squirm from the overstimulation of his thrusts and the rough grip on her hips.

  
“Professor, Professor, Professor!” Dimitri thrusts up once more as he reaches his peak and cums inside her, marking his last remnants with shallow thrusts.  
Catching his breath, he sees the professor on top of him, panting erotically with redness marking her cheeks, ears, and neck. It is a complete antithesis of her usual expressionless face. He couldn’t help it as he grew half hard from seeing her erotic expression and pants alone.

  
“Professor can we go again?” he murmurs and feels himself involuntarily grind inside her heat as he waits for her response.

  
She nods and yelps as he adjusts her body so she is being laid on the bed. She could feel her juices leaking out of her as he pulls out and thrusts himself inside her once again. She cries out, her body tensing against his. Her legs slide from the mattress and encircle his waist, jerking him towards her. Byleth’s head wantonly throws back, her eyes closed and mouth open in a grimace of satyric pleasure. Dimitri held her hips in both hands, thrusting into the other’s inner heat with a savage, untamed passion.

  
He presses his pelvis against hers, feeling the small contractions in that area, holding her close. He runs his hands through her teal hair, feeling the silkiness pass through his fingertips. He kisses her over and over, relishing the taste of her in his mouth. He massages her breast in his hand with a soft circling motion, re-enticing the nipple to harden, as she presses against him. Feeling sensitive from her previous orgasm, she feels herself peak once more. She squirms and squeezes down on him as she comes closer with each thrust. Dimitri moans at the feeling of her clenching on him and quickens his rough thrusts knowing she is close. The angle of one particular thrust reaches a special spot inside her that makes her vision white and her body jerk. Her orgasm engulfs her completely in an enormous tidal wave of pleasure and release. Her fingers grip on his shoulders and her thighs grip his hips as the tension that she had felt before left her body completely as she shudders against Dimitri violently.

  
He could feel himself go over the edge as she clenches causing him to buck against her as he orgasms inside her once again. He could feel the mess of bodily fluids as it leaks down on them and between her legs. There was silence for a few seconds, and as he is about to speak, he jerks his body and stares at the ceiling above him. Did he really just have a dream of the professor in that manner?

  
He could feel wetness in his undergarments and the humiliation setting in. How he is going to look at his lovely professor in the eyes this morning…


End file.
